


Beyond Wikipedia - A Guide to Research for Discerning Writers

by Diana Williams (dkwilliams), michi_thekiller, MirithGriffin, PreciselyVex (CrashEdit), roane72 (roane)



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkwilliams/pseuds/Diana%20Williams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/michi_thekiller/pseuds/michi_thekiller, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirithGriffin/pseuds/MirithGriffin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashEdit/pseuds/PreciselyVex, https://archiveofourown.org/users/roane/pseuds/roane72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A list of references and links for authors and researchers, as part of the panel "Beyond Wikipedia" for 221B-Con 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond Wikipedia - A Guide to Research for Discerning Writers

 

# 

 

# General Research Sources

### Books and eBooks

 **Forgotten Books** \- World's largest online library of books on demand, including Intelligent Bookshelf to personalize your reading collection; also provides advanced analytical data - <http://www.forgottenbooks.com>

**Google Books** **Library Project -** Largest project to digitize books, they provide pdfs of books in the Public Domain, as well as links to libraries and bookstores - <http://books.google.com>

**Project Gutenberg** \- Offers over 45,000 free ebooks - <http://www.gutenberg.org/>

**Project Muse** \- Leading provider of digitized humanities and social science publications -  <http://muse.jhu.edu>

 

### Dictionaries

 **Oxford Dictionaries** : Among its other virtues, this source lets you quickly determine whether a word or phrase is British, American, or both. Is "hammered" an informal synonym for "drunk" in British English? It is. <http://www.oxforddictionaries.com>

**Best of British** \- An American's guide to speaking British, a good source for colloquial terms -[ http://www.effingpot.com/](http://www.effingpot.com/)

[British Military Terminology](http://usacac.army.mil/cac2/cgsc/carl/wwIIspec/number13.pdf), published by the US Military Intelligence Service in 1943, presumably written for American soldiers to understand the British terminology in relation to the American.

 

### Maps, Atlases, Directories

[Google Earth](http://www.google.com/earth/) and [Google Maps](https://www.google.com/maps/)

[Historical Maps for various parts of Scotland, as well as some of England and Wales](http://maps.nls.uk)

[Interactive map of London](http://www.visitlondon.com/discover-london/london-areas?map=56078)

[Mapping London](http://mappinglondon.co.uk/):   Highlighting maps - current, historical, hobby, tourist, and many more.  Want to know which areas of London support which football clubs?  What England looked like during World War II?  Where the Spanish Flu pandemic hit hardest?  Where the craft breweries are located?  Where cholera was most frequent?  And adding more monthly.

[Yelp](http://www.yelp.com)

 

### Search Engines and Websites

 **ANC Writing Resources -** a lovely Tumblr site that posts weekly links to resources for specific things, like writing historical novels, or writing about war, or high school - <http://ancwritingresources.tumblr.com/>

**EBSCO** \- Ebooks and research databases - <https://www.ebsco.com>

**Galileo** \- Scholarly search engine from the University of Georgia - <http://www.galileo.usg.edu>

**Google Scholar** \- Google's search engine for research - <http://scholar.google.com>

**iBiblio** \- Search engine and digital book collector from University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill - [http://ibiblio.org ](http://ibiblio.org/)

 **The Internet Archive** \- Home of the Wayback machine, it is a non-profit library of millions of free books, movies, and more - [https://archive.org ](https://archive.org/)

**ProQuest** \- World's largest collection of dissertations and theses, plus 3 centuries of newspapers, scholarly journals, and digitized historical collections from libraries and museums- <http://www.proquest.com>

**Web of Science** \- World's leading source of scholarly research data - <http://wokinfo.com>

**Weather Underground -** Find detailed, daily historical weather information here, going as far back as 1945 - <http://www.wunderground.com/history/>

[Perfume & Cologne Database](http://www.fragrantica.com/) (thank you, PrettyArbitrary!) 

 

 

# Historical Reference Sources

 **History of Women** \- British Women's Emancipation since the Renaissance -<http://www.historyofwomen.org/>

 **The National Archives** \- Find records from The National Archives and over 2,500 archives across the UK  - <http://discovery.nationalarchives.gov.uk/>

**The Royal Commission on the Ancient and Historical Monuments of Scotland** \- <http://www.rcahms.gov.uk/>

**Slang (or How to make sense of all those sayings in the novels)** \- <http://regencyassemblypress.com/Regency_Lexicon.html>

 

 

# Sherlock Holmes Specific References

### Sherlock Holmes News and Events, Blogs, and Podcasts

 **The Best of Sherlock Holmes** \- News and review - <http://www.bestofsherlock.com/>

**I Hear of Sherlock Everywhere** \- News and information about Sherlock Holmes in popular culture - <http://www.ihearofsherlock.com/>

 

### Stories and Collections

 **Art in the Blood** \- Text and artwork from the canon, as well as maps and other information - <http://www.artintheblood.com>

**Sherlock Holmes Companion** \- [http://sherlockian.info](http://sherlockian.info/)

 

### Beekeeping and Other Occupations

 **Buzzfeed, UK version** \- A search on the word "London" yields such insider information as [25 Essential Tube Hacks From Londoners](http://www.buzzfeed.com/patricksmith/there-is-currently-a-good-service-on-all-london-underground-#.javBZOzd8) and [15 Bizarre Museums In London That You Should Definitely Visit](http://www.buzzfeed.com/annaneyman/unusual-museums-in-london#.javBZOzd8). A great source of interesting details for fiction taking place in contemporary London. - <http://www.buzzfeed.com/?country=uk>

**Empire Apiaries** \- Information for the hobby beekeeper - <http://www.empireapiaries.com/>

**Honeybee Suite** \- Information about beekeeping - <http://www.honeybeesuite.com/>

**Mayo Clinic** \- Your nonprofit guide to sounding like John Watson - <http://www.mayoclinic.org/diseases-conditions>

 

 

### Do Your Research Quiz from 221B-Con

How good are your research techniques?  Take the [Do Your Research! ](http://diana.slashcity.com/documents/Research.pdf)quiz and find out!

 


End file.
